If A Body Catch A Body Coming Through the Rye
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Holden is walking home with Phoebe. They talk, it's still raining, it's just a little sweet moment. I had to write this for my English Final.


******Author's note: hey guys, this is something I had to write for English. It was for my Final essay thing, and I found out could put it on here too. So I am. I now it's short, but it's something small. And it's not Inuyasha! A first! So this is the Catcher In the Rye, obviously. I actually liked this book. Anyway, here it is, I hope you like it. I'm not putting a/n's at the bottom, so please review! **

**FYI: I don't own The Catcher In the Rye. It was written by J.D Salinger, and I think his daughter owns the rights now.**

**If A Body Catch A Body Coming Though the Rye**

When old Phoebe and I were walking home I was still so damn happy. I didn't know why. It was still pouring buckets and I was soaked. Phoebe was wearing my hunting hat now, even though it was soaked. I was pretty sure we'd both be sick later. She suddenly looked up at me, and real serious too, with the red hunting hat on with the ear flaps down. That killed me.

"Holden? What's going to happen when you get home and Daddy finds out you were kicked out? He'll _kill_ you."

"He's not gonna kill me. He'll just give me a hell of a time, though." I didn't care. I really didn't. He'd just send me to another goddam boys' school and I'd have to put up with bastards like Stradlater and Ackley again.

"You can't keep getting kicked out of every school you go to. I mean, you have to get out of school _some_time," she said. She almost sounded like a goddam adult. That killed me.

It's funny how kids are sometime. They say something, but they've got no goddam idea what they're saying sometimes. It's so simple, yet you get so much more out of it and all. I mean, they don't m_ea_n it that way, just like old Phoebe did, but it gets taken that way.

It depressed the hell out of me. I was so damn tired all of a sudden and I just wanted to know where the ducks go for the winter again. I didn't say anything to old Phoebe and she stayed quiet anyway. Maybe she did know what she said. Phoebe knew what she was saying and all, and she knew what you were talking about too. She was one of the smartest kids you'd ever meet. She really is.

We didn't talk again as we walked along in the pouring rain. I was feeling really depressed now, and the goddam rain wasn't helping at all or anything. I was watching all the rain melt the snow away and that depressed me even more. The rain was carrying the snow in an icy stream along the road, and boy, was that sad. It suddenly made me think of the ducks again. The snow was going away, just like the ducks did when it got cold, but the snow was going away because of the damn rain. Something always ruins things for everything else, I'm telling ya. The rain ruins it for the snow, and the goddam cold ruins it for the ducks.

"Holden, remember when you said you wanted to be the catcher in the rye? And you wanted to catch the kids from falling over the cliff? Would you do it for me too?" old Phoebe asked me. She said it in a really innocent way too, you'd have thought it was really nice.

That killed me, it really did. I know maybe it isn't real funny or anything, but boy, did it kill me. "Sure." I was happy again, when she asked me that. I really was. It didn't matter that the goddam rain was melting the snow away, or the ducks were gone because of the cold. I looked at old Phoebe and she was smiling up at me, and she looked so goddam nice in her blue jacket and my red hunting hat, that I smiled back.

Suddenly the rain started to slow, and it was only drizzling. I was so damn happy again, even though I was so damn tired and soaked. Phoebe grabbed my hand in her small, wet little one and started skipping forward. I was practically crying I was so damn happy, and I hurried to keep up with old Phoebe.

When we were close to the apartment old Phoebe let go of my hand and started to dance in the goddam rain. That killed me. She was just twirling around like a little kid, and spinning.

I stayed back and watched her twirl around, and she looked so goddam _nice_ twirling around in her blue jacket and my red hunting hat. She was giggling like a kid, and it made her even nicer. She killed me, she really did. She was so damn nice.

To make her look even nicer and all, I pretended the little boy was singing, "If a body catch a body coming through the rye."


End file.
